


Limitless

by LieutenantHavers



Category: Yonderland (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Non-Binary Vex, Non-binary character, Other, Trans Female Character, Vex and Ho-Tan coming out, poly Elders being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieutenantHavers/pseuds/LieutenantHavers
Summary: In that moment, with her shoulders feeling lighter than before, and the warmth from her lovers radiating all over, Ho-Tan felt truly at one with the world. She felt limitless. She also felt that her journals deserved a new chapter. Their story was not yet done, that much was clear, but she would enjoy writing this chapter for it would be written with love in every word.——————Vex realising they’re non-binary inspires a different coming out all together and softness ensues.
Relationships: Chief Elder Choop/Lord Elder Pressley, Chief Elder Choop/Lord Elder Pressley/Scribe Elder Ho-Tan/Wise Elder Vex/Vice-Elder Flowers, Chief Elder Choop/Scribe Elder Ho-Tan, Chief Elder Choop/Vice-Elder Flowers, Chief Elder Choop/Wise Elder Vex, Lord Elder Pressley/Vice-Elder Flowers, Lord Elder Pressley/Wise Elder Vex, Scribe Elder Ho-Tan/Lord Elder Pressley, Scribe Elder Ho-Tan/Wise Elder Vex, Vice-Elder Flowers/Scribe Elder Ho-Tan, Vice-Elder Flowers/Wise Elder Vex, poly elders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Limitless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tyjotyler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyjotyler/gifts).



> I hope I’ve captured this properly!! If there’s anything I could improve please let me know! 
> 
> This is totally self indulgent Drabble for Tyler’s Birthday, I hope it was worthy of our dumb monkey brains. Happy Birthday 💕

It was a wonder that a place like Yonderland, where everything was so utterly free and liberal, that Debbie was met with blank faces when she had told them that one of her children had recently told her they were non-binary. Was it another thing that existed in both places but fell under a different name? Like Christmas and Thanktival? Debbie didn’t know. But she did know that educating The Elders could only be a good thing. Thankfully, she wasn’t in a rush and The Elders were more than happy to learn more of Debbie’s ‘strange’ land. 

•••

Debbie had just finished explaining what non-binary meant to them when Pressley had noticed how quiet Vex was. Vex usually had so much to say whenever Debbie told them stories from her land, especially when they concerned Debbie’s own children, but at that moment Vex looked lost in thought and was utterly silent. Pressley was confused, and slightly concerned, to say the least, but presumed Vex was thinking over what they had all just learned and would eventually come out with something profound. Instead Vex said nothing and let Debbie leave without further questions. 

It was of surprise then, when Debbie had gone and the room had erupted into its usual discourse, that Vex finally broke out with their usual, “Pep pep pep-“ to quiet the other Elders, the low chuckle from Pressley not going un-ignored, because he presumed right in Vex having been lost in contemplation. 

Vex cleared their throat quickly, looking contemplatively around at the people whom they loved and began to speak, a pride not felt before obvious in Vex’s grin, “I- I never realised there was a term for it, but that is how I feel about myself. Deb-beh has opened my eyes yet again. Who’d have thought I’d have learnt so much through Debbie’s own little younger!” Vex was indescribably happy, it basically radiated off of them. 

The other Elders were shocked to say the least, looking at Vex through clearer eyes. It made sense, of course, as they too were previously unaware that there was a name for how Vex felt. Ho-Tan, in the way she always did, was up and out of her seat to hug Vex as soon as they had finished speaking. Ho-Tan had always been the quiet heart of their group, ready and waiting with a warm hug and reassuring words when any of the other Elders were upset or simply having a rough day. That clearly wasn’t the case with Vex in that moment, if anything they just looked at peace with themselves, but it was one of the many reasons they all loved Ho-Tan: for her unfathomably large heart. 

Vex was all too willing to be held forever, honestly, but with the other Elders watching on expectantly, they simply pressed a kiss to Ho-Tan’s forehead and muttered a thank you as the two pulled apart. There was something in the way Ho-Tan seemed dazed, as Pressley started walking over for a hug of his own, that filled the onlooking Flowers with concern. It wasn’t an expression that much suited Ho-Tan’s soft, and otherwise delicate, features at all. She looked conflicted and stumped. 

Flowers was immediately at her side, taking her hand and squeezing it with a smile. He always was ten steps ahead of everyone else when it came to the other’s emotions. People liked to suggest he didn’t care for or listen to anything but himself and anarchy, but really those people just weren’t paying enough attention. 

Ho-Tan offered him her own private smile before steeling herself to speak, “In light of Vex’s enlightened announcement and bravery, I just wanted you all to know that I’m also not a man. I’m a woman. I always have been and I’d like to be known as such.” Her voice was quieter than usual but the other Elders had all heard. A feeling of relief had washed over her almost instantly. 

In reality, most of them had known for years, and if they hadn’t, the chaos of The Wishing Tree would have opened their eyes sure enough, but they wanted to let Ho-Tan take her time with the actual announcement. They loved her and didn’t want to rush her before she was ready. 

The Elders were quick to offer Ho-Tan smiles of encouragement, all wanting to run in for a hug but not wanting to overwhelm her. It was clear she was feeling emotional. They were all so proud of her, every last one of them. They were so proud of both her and Vex. In lieu of the wanted but untimely group hug, Flower’s hand in hers was enough intimacy for the moment, grounding her and giving her the security and warmth she craved. 

“I’m proud of you Ho-Tan,” Choop offered, looking over to Vex a second later, “You too, of course, my love.” He received a grin from Vex in reply.

The look Vex gave Ho-Tan was so utterly full of affection that she couldn’t help but blush the tiniest bit, blowing lightly so the hair that was minutely obscuring her vision wasn’t an issue anymore. It only softened Vex’s gaze all the more, the mannerism was so utterly their Ho-Tan. 

Ho-Tan was brought out of her reverie when Flowers pressed a kiss to her knuckles, where their hands were interlaced, a quiet pride in his eyes when she met his with her own. They had never needed words, Flowers and Ho-Tan: the two of them had a language of their own. They understood each other on another level; twin flames in some respects. 

Pressley had finally ushered himself closer to the group, bypassing Choop and Vex who were exchanging whispered words of adoration between themselves. Pressley stopped in front of Ho-Tan, reaching out to caress her face and press a soft kiss to her cheek, “I love you, my darling.” 

Ho-Tan, knowing how rare it was for Pressley to be so open with his affection, tilted her head slightly to press a kiss into the palm caressing her face, muttering, “I love you too,” all the while Flowers watched, hand still in Ho-Tan’s, as she let the overwhelming feeling of love for her partners take over her every thought. 

They had all always understood each other so intimately, every last one of them, but with these fresh realisations, they felt even closer to each other than before. They had truly shared everything in their lives: a home, their children; every last aspect of their beings were each other’s to know inside and out. 

In that moment, with her shoulders feeling lighter than before, and the warmth from her lovers radiating all over, Ho-Tan felt truly at one with the world. She felt limitless. She also felt that her journals deserved a new chapter. Their story was not yet done, that much was clear, but she would enjoy writing this chapter for it would be written with love in every word.


End file.
